Long away from home
by ThisisDipperPines
Summary: Leo and Olivia comes to a town called Gravity Falls to visit their friends Dipper and Mabel.What if the town isn't normal or they're not normal
1. The blonde twins

Hey my name is Leo.I'm blonde, blue eyes,a blue jacket on,blue pine tree shirt that says "Gravity Falls Fan" around it,jeans and blue shoes with G.F. on it.I have a sister her name is Olivia!(We're twins) Olivia wears glittery stuff,a light blue color also have a pet:He is a black fox named lets get on with the story!Also we are 12 years old.

* * *

My sister and I are going to visit our friends over at Gravity means working at a place called the Mystery Shack. That means we need to work on mondays I HATE MONDAYS!

"are we there yet?",Olivia asked about 100 times

"almost"my parents answered,"We have one hour to get there"

I look outside my much pine trees...more then I can count!Then again it's a forest...I wonder what I can find around here.

"Remember don't use your power" my dad said "you never know who's watching"

Me and my sister nod.I put journal 1 that I got for my birthday inside my jacket hole.I forgot to tell you guys! Me and Olivia has powers:I turn into any animal I want,they understand me and I understand my sister reads minds,levitating stuff and has a spirit animal she named Daring. Daring is a big gray wolf which is in dormant now **(I got it from Spirit** **animals)**.Brave just get there in a hour like they said.I was hearing Live like a warrior on my iphone SONG EVER

**_Feel like the world don't love you_**

**_They only wanna push you away_**

**_some days people don't see you_**

**_You feel like you're in the way_**

I stop singing when I see we are here.

"have fun!"my parents close the door

**_Today,you feel as everyone hates you _**

**_Pointing their finger looking looking at your mistakes_**

**_You do good,they want great_**

**_No matter what you give, they still want to take_**

**_You give your love and they throw it back_**

We walk in, see Dipper next to a red headed teenage girl and Mabel with a pig she named Waddles. Lucky Brave is in Olivia's looks to me and waves.

"hey Leo hows it going?"Dipper smiling"long time no see"

"It's going great"I answer"yup long time"

_**You give your heart,they go on attack**_

**When there's nothing left for you**

_**Only thing you can do, say**_

_**(2 times)Today,today,live like you wanna**_

_**Let yesterday burn and throw it in the fire**_

_**In a fire,in a fire**_

_**Fight like a warrior!**_

"YAY LEO AND OLIVIA IS HERE!"Mabel shouts hugging Waddles

I smile and think "Oh Mabel... she seems to never lose her voice"

_**There some things you should let go**_

_**They're only gonna pull you down**_

_**Just like weight on your shoulder**_

_**They're only gonna make you drown**_

I look to the teenage girl who is close to Dipper

"So who is this Dip?" I asked

"LEO LIKES SOMEONE!"Olivia bursts out

"NO I DON'T!" I shout

_**We all swing high,we all swing low**_

_**We all got secrets people don't know**_

_**We all got dreams we can't let go**_

_**We wanna be brave,don't be afraid,no**_

"what ever"Olivia rolls her eyes

"This is Wendy she works here"Dipper answered

"What up?"Wendy said"Dipper has told me about you"

"Do you know where I can get a hat like Dippers?" I ask

_**(2 times)Today,today,live like you wanna**_

_**Let yesterday burn and throw it in the fire**_

_**In a fire,in a fire**_

"Over at the hat place"Wendy answered and pointed to the hat place.

_**Your heart is so heavy**_

_**From the things you carry a long time**_

_**Been up,you have been down**_

_**Tired and you don't know why**_

_**But you're never going back**_

_**You only live once**_

_**Let go,let go,let go**_

_**Let go,let go,let go**_

I pick up a light blue hat that almost looks like Dipper's but light blue,I put it on and come back.

"Thanks"I say

_**(3 times)Today,today live like you wanna**_

_**Let yesterday burn and throw it way in the fire**_

_**In a fire,in a fire**_

_**Fight like a warrior!**_

* * *

**That is chapter 1 tell me what you think about the song's called "Live like a warrior" by Spark seeker all rights go to them or him-Dipper is OUT!**


	2. Scare the animal shapeshifter and demon

**My sister helped me in this part because she's a girl so from now on she's going to do Olivia's parts.I did the boy parts though!**

**Olivia's Pov**

* * *

One thing Leo didn't tell you is that he has a brother that's a demon and named 's a goth, a bad boy and "cool" as he also changes into animals but instead it's a goth version with spiked collar,scar on his face,his raven colored hair covering it and other things black as the night sky.I know what your thinking,if Leo is the brother of a demon that means he's a demon too,right?WRONG he's half demon,almost became one because Snow saw it coming and saved him...Later on the I'll tell you who's Snow.

Leo walks into our room known as Soos's break room all angry and stuff."Can't believe he's coming" the blonde said angrily " Robbie was bad enough alone but now my hated brother is coming here THAT'S EVEN WORSER!"

"Give him a chance Leo" I said calmly, "you don't know if he changed over the days"I brushed my curled on the floor looking bored,I don't blame her and looking at is sitting on a pillow listening to seems to always listen just in case.

"Yea right he never changes"Leo says almost yelling "he never ever does"

"You never know what happened to him when he was at the army"Brave says while his black fluffy tail is wagging back and is a very smart fox who always knocks some sense into our heads since me and Leo found him next to a broken down house.

Leo picks up Braves collar that says Brave in blue and black and puts it on him."Your right Brave like they say never judge a book by it's cover"Leo picks him up.

I give him a 'THAT'S WHAT I HAVE BEEN TELLING YOU!'face But he ignores 's what brothers do you say something that calms them down but they ignore you just like that.A black owl with a scar on his eye,spiked collar on his leg and a raven colored mohawk.

"Hey dork-bro I see you didn't change at all bro" Scare said in a cool tone "I'm back better then ever"He changes back to his normal form which is dirty blonde,red eyes (me and Leo both have blue),black jacket with bad boy on the back,front has "to awesome to be good",black jeans and black has the scar with his hair covering it."so let's see those friends of yours"He followed us out to meet the gang or who ever we can find.

* * *

**Sorry it's late because I was busy on my other story so yea also for it being short -Dipper is OUT! **


End file.
